All the Firsts
by Panda-chan309
Summary: Your first crush? Your first date? Your first kiss? All things that give you those undescribable butterflies.Hinata has been a victim of the first stage for almost her entire 23 years of life. Now, she's beginning to progress. NaruHina Other pairings seen


"_I'm gonna do this!"_ I thought to myself, but the courage quickly drained out of my veins.

I stood in front of the door looking at broad and simple decor. I had already gotten bizarre looks from people looking at me, well I have been standing in front of this door for an hour already. They always offer to help me, but I simply tell them no and go back to my staring game with the door. I began to raise my fist again to knock on the wooden door, but my muscles went limp and my arm fell to my side.

"Hinata!" I heard my teammate hiss at me.

I turned around and smiled sheepishly, "I'll do it, I swear Kiba-kun.." I whined.

"You told me that when we first started stalking the Hokage."

"It's not stalking!" I chirped and quickly covered my mouth afraid to make a noise too loud that the Hokage would come outside.

"You better knock, or I'll–" Kiba started, but didn't finish his threat, that was until Shino whispered in his ear. Kiba looked at Shino, smiled and I shuttered at what Kiba was about to say. "Otherwise, I'll make Akamaru piss on all your clothes!" Kiba growled.

I gasped in horror, "No, Kiba-kun! Don't!" I whined again.

Kiba only grinned at me devilishly while Shino reprimanded him by saying "That's not what I said." I turned to the door and gulped, I had to do it now for the sake of non-smelly clothes. I wouldn't do this otherwise, but I knew Kiba would find a way to follow through with his threat. I took a deep breath and held it, closed my eyes, and then banged spastically with both fists like I was trying to escape from a murderous stalker.

When I opened my eyes and released my breath, I heard chaos within the room and then scrambling footsteps. I backed away from the door, _"Oh no! What have I done!?!?"_ I started to runaway, but he came to the door.

"What's wrong? Hinata? What's wrong? What's going on?"

I looked back at my childhood crush. His bright blue eyes were wide and startled and scared. His blond hair was matted and gave him an even more crazed look since it was early and I probably woke him up. He was panting and looking me over, searching probably for injured or if I was carrying someone injured, or an important scroll.

"Oh...well...I...I..."_ 'Oh no, it was happening again! I was getting light-headed!'_ I began to panic, but all this did was worry Naruto more when I clasped my fist to my chest when I was having trouble breathing.

"Hinata?" Naruto went over to my side and set his hand on my shoulder. That's when I lost it and passed out right then and there.

I opened my eyes. The afternoon sun was high in the sky and was blinding me through the large, outstretched windows of the Hokage's office. I winced and put my forearm over my eyes and groaned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see you're awake..."

"Eep!" I squeaked and sat straight up on the couch where I had been sprawled out. I came face-to-face with Naruto. He placed a calloused hand on my forehead and sighed.

"You don't have a fever, that's good. I thought you were sick," he chuckled softly.

I shook my head in an almost twitching manner. _"He must think something's wrong with me..." _was all I could think about. I clutched my thin, blue sheet to keep my nerves down.

"So," he started, "Kiba tells me you've been outside my door since eight this morning. Want to tell me why?"

'_Oh no...'_ I thought,_ "I have to tell him now..."_

"Well I, I wanted to ask you something..." I started, which was a good start since I was getting light-headed yet.

Naruto's eyebrow arched, "Really? What would that be?"

I took a deep and dropped my jar to speak, but nothing came out and I froze. I froze with an expression like I just heard that Jiraiya-sama was gay. Naruto just looked at me and began to suppress a chuckle. He shook his head and touched my shoulder again and my brain stopped leaking out of my head.

"How about we discuss it over a drink tonight?" he asked me with a smile.

My pale eyes widened, a lot. But I was able to nod to give him a response.

"Then it's a date," he laughed, "Meet me at the front doors at seven?"

Again, a faint nodded was my response.

"Don't worry, it's a whole group of us. We're going out celebrating, because Temari's back in town and Shikamaru wanted a nice get together with everyone since we're all home tonight."

"Sounds nice," I was able to say at the thought of everyone getting together. It had been hard recently since we have all been on different missions at various times.

I got up off the couch and Naruto kept his hand on my back just incase I got light-headed again, but I was too preoccupied with the thought of tonight I forgot all about the fact that he was touching me. He led me to the door and once I was outside of the door frame I turned back to look at him.

"See you tonight," he said with a smile and closed the door.

I began to walk down the hallway away from the Hokage's office before it had actually, fully sunk in. _"I'm going on a date...tonight...with Naruto...Me. I. Am. Going. On. A. Date. With. Naruto. TONIGHT."_

I fell to my knees in the hallway and squealed into my hands. I got up and ran out of the Hokage's building. I had to go get ready. I had to ask for help. Yes, I would go ask someone for help. Because I had no idea what I was doing.


End file.
